<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gypsy Roulette (Red Dead Redemption) by Bert_The_Great</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168641">Gypsy Roulette (Red Dead Redemption)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bert_The_Great/pseuds/Bert_The_Great'>Bert_The_Great</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#fixated mindset, 'cept Micah--we all hate his face, 1899, Charles is soft/murderous boio, DAMN O'DRISCOLLS, Dutch Has A Plan, Family, Gypsy, Horses, Jack needs to be protected, John can't swim, Language, MONEH, Mary-Beth is tots sister approved, Multi, Murder!---NU JUDAS, Other, Protective Siblings, Russian Gypsies, TB? Who's She?, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, We hate Micah, Why Did I Write This?, Wild West, because I can't ever decide, because why not?, don't eat oleander, fluffs, good Arthur, grimshaw - Freeform, gun violence--'cuz it's the west (what'd you expect?), helpin' unfortunate folk, old america, possibly eventual smut (time will tell if I wanna or not), rewritten, strange people, van der linde gang - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bert_The_Great/pseuds/Bert_The_Great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Arthur stumble across a Gypsy and her brother being chased by O'Driscolls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Female Character(s), Mary-Beth Gaskill/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Helping the Most Unfortunate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't actually know Russian, just a few words that I can't even pronounce correctly. Everything put is the fabulous help of Google Translator. I also caution you as there IS attempted rape in this one, as to why I put that tag up for a reason.<br/>This chapter contains scenes of attempted rape.<br/>Viewers, I hope that's enough caution for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Run. Run. Run.</em>
</p><p>Ro's brother screamed at her from the wagon when they were pursued. She was just about to collapse from overexerting herself. Ro's mind spun, blood trickling down her temple. Heart pounding with terror. Lungs squeezing out oxygen excruciatingly, like hands were wringing them. Her entire body ached with fatigue, nearly too pained to keep going. Her feet are bare, most likely blistering as she hastened across the forest floor. Twigs, branches, rocks. </p><p><em>"Ah!" </em>The woman shrieks out, ducking and wrapping her arms around the back of her neck as bullets spray out from behind her. </p><p>"Git 'er!" </p><p>"We gonna have fun wi'tchu, bitch!"</p><p>Many slurs of those awful, <em>awful</em> men rain down on her like fire. They had tried to hold her down before, ripped her top to shreds, tore through her skirt. Luck was with her when she slipped away upon an ambush. Her assaulter was tackled off her body, giving her a grand escape and she didn't dare waste time when fleeing from the scene. Gunshots rang out the second she was on her feet and bolting. She feared her brother would be killed, but he had told her to run. He knew what he was doing, Ro wanted to cry, but she knew he'd make it out okay. A nearby trunk's bark exploding, the bullet's impact causing the hard skin to spread like movement on a dusty road.</p><p>Their advance only motivated her to move fast, despite the obvious agony her thighs screamed. Dodging a tree, blind of any obstacle hiding behind it, Ro's left foot plunges into the ground. She screams out, pain gripping and clawing up her entire limb, crashing onto the earth like tumbling bricks. Her ankle began to burn intensely, causing Ro to pull her leg up carefully, whimpering with tears dripping from her eyes.</p><p>Ro rolls onto her side, bad leg curling to her chest. Oh, god. Her fingers pierced splinters throughout her foot's flesh, the way it swelled, although dirt-covered, it began to turn many shades of purple and red and black. The pain assured she had most likely broken it. With her jaw clenching, Ro forced herself through her pain. Clinging to the tree near her, she used the branches to crutch off the ground. </p><p>"There ya are, Gypsy!"</p><p>Ro gave herself whiplash, snapping her attention toward the roguish grit.</p><p>She didn't have enough time to even yell out for help. The man clad in black riding clothes swiftly hit her with the butt of his revolver. Her jaw exploded with pain, crying out as she hit the earth once more.</p><p>Callous fingers scald Ro's scalp, gripping her raven tresses and roughly rolling her onto her back. </p><p>"Lookie what we got here! We ain't had fun fer a while." Ro's captor grins, showing off his yellow teeth.</p><p>Sneering with disgust, Ro kicked out her good leg. </p><p>"We got a wild one here!" The man cackled.</p><p>"Oh, don'tcha worry, Darlin', " There was a second man. He glided from behind his acquaintance, grinning as twistedly as his pal. "We're gonna take real good care 'a ya." </p><p>Thrashing her body, Ro begins to scream out, her skin crawling at the man's touch, his hands snatching her wrists tightly.</p><p>"Отстань от меня!" She spat fearfully, her shoulders are shoved against the dirt.</p><p>Hands roamed her sides, snagging at the wrinkles creasing her top, tugging the fabric and exposing her skin.</p><p>"Стоп!" The evening air chilled her.</p><p>"Ya got real purdy skin, Miss!" The man wastes no time, gripping her top and ripping it from the neckline to her waist. </p><p>"Нет! Пожалуйста!" Ro struggled fiercely, tears streaming now. </p><p>Licking their lips, the men grin at each other. "I's right, you've got <em>real </em>purdy skin! Softer than 'a newborn colt!"</p><p>"Кто-нибудь Помогите мне!" Shrieking out with sheer terror, Ro found her wrists being held down. </p><p>"Now, now, Gypsy, all's alright—we's gonna take real good care 'a ya!" </p><p>Tears scalded her limid eyes. It's all over now. . . they're going to rape her and then kill her if they don't decide she's a 'good' one. Her mind is near clouded with the pain of her ankle and the prickling sensation crawling all over her torso and back. </p><p>
  <em>She couldn't give up now.</em>
</p><p>Pressure against her shin, sliding up to her thigh made her lash out. She did not want this. His calloused hands and body told her he did not care if he inflicted pain or suffering.</p><p>"Сойти!" She growled, bucking her hips to try and throw him off.</p><p>"Didn't know Gypsies was this wild! We should the same curtesy!" Any humor in their faces, anything they harbored was suddenly gone, replaced with the eyes of sadistic, cold-hearted killers. </p><p>Her heart was plunged into absolute hell. Tearfully shrieking as the man atop her whips out his knife and places the blade onto her naval. The tip sharply slices a small tick into her abdomen and then averted her waistband.</p><p>"НЕТ!" </p><p>The blade cuts her waist scarf, it discarded on the forest. The man continues to disrobe her as she struggles with the remainder of any strength she had. </p><p>Her body's pigment flushed pale the second her skirt was ripped, straight down the middle, it did. She was exposed. So terribly, she was. More exposed than a newborn straight out of the womb. Ro trembled under the lust-filled eyes of the men. They licked their chops like hungry wolves, ready to devour their prey.</p><p>"Ain't ever saw a woman so damn gorgeous." </p><p>It was her breasts that were attacked first. Their hands hurt her so much and they ignored her as she cried.</p><p>"HET! HET! HET—" Ro's head lurched to the right, a painful stinging at her jaw and cheek.</p><p>"Shut up, you goddamn bitch!" The man atop her shouted angrily, saliva spraying over her.</p><p>Whimpering still as they free roamed her, she let out the loudest scream she could've mustered, "КТО-НИБУДЬ ПОМОГИТЕ МНЕ!" </p><p>That earned her another hit, harder this time. "I said shut yer goddamn mouth!" </p><p>"Hurry up!" The second man urged.</p><p>"Goddamn! Shut yer goddamn fuck-ugly face! I's tryin'!" The sound of a belt buckle jingled out.</p><p><em>No. </em>Ro screamed louder, thrusting her body to the sides, vertically and even trying to roll over.</p><p>"Stop movin'!" A hand gripped around her neck, immediately cutting off her air supply.</p><p>"This won't take but a second, it'a be over with. . ." The man atop her ran his disgusting hand over her thighs, parting them.</p><p>"Het!" Ro shrieked, using whatever strength to avoid her disturbing fate. She refused to go out this way. <em>Refused. </em></p><p>The man growled through his untrimmed mustache. "Goddammit, bitch—"</p><p>"GET OFF MY SISTER!" A body lunged seemingly out of nowhere, tackling the assaulter, both of them rolling quite a ways away, but still close enough.</p><p>"Dammit, boah! Couldn't leave well enough alone, huh?!" The man in black unsheaths another knife, gripping it in his palm. "You's gonna learn the hard way not 'ta mess with an O'Driscoll!" </p><p>Ro was free to move, or as much as she could. Her cries of joy came to an abrupt end, realizing there was another man. This man sneered toward the newcomer like he were vermin. As if she weren't there anymore, the man unholsters his revolver, thrusting his arm in the air, aiming straight at the black-haired man. They were intensely brawling. The O'Driscoll had the upper hand with the knife, slashing his opponent every chance he got. Blood decorated the grass and dirt. The newcomer threw a fist at the O'Driscoll, clipping him in the face, a loud crack immediately after. </p><p>"AH! SHIT! MY NOSE! YA BROKE MY GODDAMN NOSE!" The O'Driscoll recoiled back, hands flying his face, doubling over. "YER GONNA PAY!"</p><p>The broken nosed man lunges at the newcomer, blind in a rage, that he didn't even anticipate a flying foot to the stomach, which sent him to his ass. The last thing he saw was another foot before his face was kicked so hard to the left, his neck snapped, killing him almost instantaneously.</p><p>"Вано!" A cry got the man's attention quickly.</p><p>A single gunshot spewed through the open forest air.</p><p>"VANO!" The shrill terror of the scream echoed, bouncing off every pine and boulder. </p><p>The man, Vano, jerked back, grunting out loudly, blood oozing from his torso, staining his dirty shirt right away. He glared at his shooter through his pain, eyes flickering toward his terrified sister. Her clothes were in shreds, she was covered in scrapes and bruises. Her face was busted up, and her hair was tangled like a rats' nest. Anger overwhelmed the pain screaming through his body.</p><p>"I'm gonna kill you, bastard!" Vano roared, lunging toward the gunner only to be shot once again.</p><p>The O'Driscoll snarled, watching the male Gypsy collapse to his knees, the second wound trickling as fiercely as his torso. </p><p>"Got somethin' 'ta prove, do ya?" With the swift movement of his foot, he kicked the wounded man in the chest, him sputtering and wheezing out curses and foreign words.</p><p>"Perhaps in yer last moments, I'll ya give somethin' so ya can know what's gonna happen to that purdy little sister of yer's." </p><p>"Vano!" Ro cried, eyes moistening with hot tears. </p><p>He wasn't getting back up! Her heart jerks wildly in her ribcage, fearing the absolute worst. A black coat filled her vision, cutting off the sight of Vano's body cooling on the ground.</p><p>"Don't be like that, sweetheart, " Ro's face is grabbed by the O'Driscoll roughly. "I ain't forgot 'bout ya. Where were we?" His teeth were just as disgusting as the other man's.</p><p> Her hands smacked at the man, clawing at his face, at his clothes. She struggled like a fish caught in a net. She fought him vigorously. </p><p>"Отстань от меня! Нет! ПОМОГИТЕ!" Ro screamed out loudly, her throat scratching raw as she did so.</p><p>"Shut up, bitch!" He banged her head against the earth.</p><p>Hope was lost. Feeling so helpless with no strength, her ankle, energy drained. She did not want this man in her, near her, touching her. His strength overruled hers, pinned to the ground once again and hating every second he placed pressure on her to insurance she did not escape again.</p><p>"ПОМОГИ МНЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!"</p><p>The man above growled, opening his mouth to yell at her while readying to smack her. </p><p>It happened quickly. It did, truly.</p><p>Neither victim or criminal was expecting it.</p><p>A gun shrilled out, bullet zipping through the pine and shrubs before it hit its target: the O'Driscoll. </p><p>The body immediately slumped forward, caging Ro on the ground. Her cries are confused, but grateful and weak arms try to push the dead weight off her.</p><p>The corpse is shoved off of her and arms seemed to cage her again.</p><p>"Het! Пожалуйста!" Ro cries violently, muscles burning from trying to punch the firm chest she's pressed against.</p><p>"Easy! Yer okay now! Yer safe!" The rumbly voice she could barely understand was soft and almost comforting. </p><p>"Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно!" Ro whimpered tearfully.</p><p>"Yer okay now. Ain't no one gonna hurt'cha no more, a'right?" The man grimaced at her state. Who the hell knows what they did to this poor girl before they got here. <em>Dammit. </em></p><p>"Arthur! He's still alive!" Another voice shot out, alarmed.</p><p>"Goddammit!" The man holding Ro grunted before pulling away from the naked woman. "Here, take my jacket fer now. We're gonna getcha two somewhere safe!"</p><p>Heavy material is set over Ro's shoulder. It was large, too big for her body, but it covered mostly all of her. This man. . .saved her? He gave her a cover? Why did he help? Tears burned her eyes again. Fear and relief.</p><p>"Hey, hey, " A soft hush seeps into her ears. "Yer okay now, ya hear?" </p><p>Understanding him was as hard as understanding those men who almost— </p><p>Sucking in a sharp sobbed breath, Ro curled herself, not bringing herself to meet the eyes of her saviors. Humiliated, scared, ashamed. </p><p>It wasn't until she heard her brother groaning out in pain that she looked up, heart leaping with crying joy. <em>He's alive! </em>Her insides churned at the sight of a dark-skinned man helping a bloody Vano to his feet.</p><p>"We've got a camp not far from here, " The man said. "You both will be safe there." Whistling soon after.</p><p>"Can you stand?" The man who gave Ro the cover asked, but she only stared in confusion at him.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Through his pain, Vano wobbled on his feet, speaking for the man, "Ты можешь стоять, Ро?"</p><p>"М-лодыжка болит!" Ro responded, sick at the sight of the severe discoloring of her foot.</p><p>"What?" The man was agitated by their foreign language. </p><p>"She said her foot is hurt." </p><p>Sighing deeply, the man glanced at the injury, muttering a soft, but loud enough, <em>"Shit."</em></p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I think it's broken, Charles!"</p><p>"Then we must get back to camp quickly. He's bleeding out." </p><p>Just after the dark man's sentence, a spotted Appaloosa and a Tennessee Walker trotted through the bushes and trees, whining at their humans.</p><p>"Het!" Ro whimpered loudly as the man grabbed her shoulders to put her on her feet.</p><p>"Yer friend over there is gonna bleed out soon, and I ain't leavin' ya here!" </p><p>"Please, sir! My sister does not understand!" Vano grunts out, his body stumbling as he is guided to the Appaloosa.</p><p>"Well then! Make 'er understand we're just tryin' 'ta help!"</p><p>Grimacing, Vano complies weakly. "Они помогают нам, Ро! Они везут нас в безопасное место!"</p><p>Ro shakenly took the man's hand, holding the jacket close to her body, allowing him to help her up. Her brother needed help and if she wasted any more of his time, he'd die. With the man's help, Ro limped toward the Tennessee Walker.</p><p>"Куда они нас везут? Кто они?" She asked cautiously as the man carefully lifts her on the back of the horse.</p><p>After they mounted, the horses were commanded to move quickly.</p><p>"What'd she say?" The dark man questioned.</p><p>Vano hissed. "She vants to know our destination, also vho you are. Considering vhat happened, I vould be cautious too." </p><p>"The name's Arthur." </p><p>"Charles Smith."</p><p>It was quite strange to be given names after being scooped up on their horses, but nonetheless, Vano was eternally grateful they were saved. </p><p>"We got a camp up at Horseshoe Overlook. Y'all be safe there, promise." Arthur said, briefly peering over his shoulder at the woman clutching his midsection as if her life depended on it.</p><p>"Это Артур и Чарльз. У них есть безопасное место для нас, чтобы остаться." Vano felt himself on the verge of unconsciousness. He wanted closure before he would pass out. Those men are dead now, but they could've had their way with Ro before he cut in. "Они вредят тебе, Ро?"</p><p>Ro sniffled, trembling near violently. "Н-нет. . ."</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Grimshaw! Reverend! We need help!" Arthur shouted out, horses trotting into camp.</p><p>His beckon caused many faces to erupt into the open.</p><p>An old woman dressed in red and a red-nosed man hurries over.</p><p>"What's happened 'ta ya?" The woman's eyes flicker to the young woman on the back of Arthur's horse. "Who's this?" </p><p>Arthur waved her off. "We've got two hurt folks, one's been shot. The other, her ankles' most likely broken. She can't speak to us, so try 'ta be easy wit her."</p><p>"Arthur! Arthur, what happened?" More faces appeared. </p><p>"Mary-Beth, Tilly, Abigail, or Karen, git this girl some clothes!" Arthur instructed sternly, pulling the woman from his horse. "And get that ankle wrapped."</p><p>The women crowd the girl, speaking to her softly as they lead her away.</p><p>"He needs immediate attention," Charles says, dismounting Tiama, the stranger on her back nearly falling off from loosing so much blood. "He's been shot."</p><p>"My god! Git him over here!" The older woman and man quickly hurry with the procedure on the young man.</p><p>The ruckus surfaced more faces, especially a certain face who had stared questioningly at Arthur.</p><p>"Arthur, what in the world—"</p><p>"I'll explain later, Dutch", Arthur assured the man quickly only to avert back to the wounded stranger he brought into the camp.</p><p>"So you will." </p><p> </p><p>~AND END~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The newcomers are brought into camp and cared for, but trying to communicate with Ro has proven to be a whole lot more difficult than anticipated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translating Ro and Vano's speeches will be in these curvy parentheses {---} Yeah? I realized I didn't do it last time, but fret no more! <br/>All Might's here to save the day---WRONG FANDOM. . .ehheehehehe<br/>ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Вано!" Ro called out, yanking her arm away from the light-haired woman currently attempting to lead her to a place to sit. </p><p>She watched fearfully as his body was swept into the flaps of a tent. Ro nearly screamed bloody murder as the women successfully dragged her someplace. What were they gonna do? Hurt her? Put her on display for their camp? Finish what those bastards couldn't before? Millions of negative thoughts swirled in her mind. </p><p>"Settle down, Miss! We're tryna help ya!" The chocolate woman tugged her gently. </p><p>"It ain't any use! She's just gonna keep on with that fight'n!" The woman with a low cut top frowned. </p><p>"She ain't understandn' us is all!" </p><p>Ro grunted, nearly tripping over herself when accidentally placing pressure on her hurt ankle. It was like a waterfall broke through a dam. She broke down, collapsing to her knees, not caring about scruffing her knees more.</p><p>"Oh, you poor dear. . ." A more gentle voice clouded her sobs. "C'mon, Miss, we need 'ta get you in some real clothes." </p><p>The heavy jacket covered only so much, yes. </p><p>Her arms are tugged once again. Ro doesn't fight. She didn't have much in her now. Fearing her brother's life would be her main focus. And dammit, she was scared. Terrified. If she hadn't. . . if she had just been patient. . .he wouldn't have gotten shot and she wouldn't have almost been. . .a hiccuped sob escapes her. Despite the vicious throbbing of her injured foot, nothing felt more painful than the fear of losing Vano. It's gripping her like a clamp. She couldn't understand why fate would be so cruel. Is it because they were here illegally? Just trying to make a profit and a living? Is it karma for picking up and running away?</p><p>"C'mon, Sweetie, " The dark-haired woman softly murmurs, lifting Ro to her stable foot, leading her away with the help of the light-haired woman. "We'll take care of ya."</p><p> </p><p>They took Ro to a secluded part of a lake or river. Carefully assisting her as she washed. The natural spring was rather soothing to Ro's injury. They scrubbed her hair with soap and dumped a bucket over her head. That's all it took for her to begin shivering again. </p><p>Her cuts and scrapes stung. Her many, many bruises had made their appearances in purples and dark blues. Once she was clean, the women dried her and helped dress her in a white button-up blouse and dark blue skirt.</p><p>Ro couldn't say she didn't feel a tad better. Washing made her feel pure again. Those men had groped her with their disgusting hands, and even though she felt the ghosts of their assaults, she was overly glad their nasty germs were gone. She was just about to scratch her own skin off before. Her foot had been set straight, or that's what she believed these people had done. Her muscles inside felt incredibly sensitive to their touches, but she managed, and boy did it feel better after they wrapped it.</p><p>And here she was now. Sitting pitifully outside the tent Vano rested in. She slumped on the crate, sighing out heavily. It's been a few hours now. The sun was ready to sleep, the moon appearing in her faint, yet beautiful waning crescent.</p><p>Ro's thick damp inky locks curtain her vision from the world around her, eyes trained on her knees, where her clammy hands are wrung together. Her heart drummed a million miles a minute and she was damn near to crying. Vano hasn't woken up just yet, she couldn't communicate with the people here, and moreover, she was afraid they were like those men who attacked them, or one person more than the others.</p><p>She felt this cold stare for a while now. It burned holes into her soul, probably trying to get her to flee or jump off the cliff nearby. Whoever was staring at her, they didn't want her here. Not that she could blame them much.</p><p>"Ro?" A weak cough is muffled inside the tent. "Ro? Где ты?" {Ro? Where are you?}</p><p>A silent gasp left her lips as she felt the joy leap inside her chest. Using the tents' beams for support, the dark-haired woman got to her feet and hobbled inside. A weak smile split her worry-stricken face.</p><p>"Ты в порядке!" The woman plants herself on the crate next to the cot her brother lays. {You're okay!}</p><p>"Так или иначе ..." Vano prepares himself, propping himself onto his elbows. {In some way or another...}</p><p>Ro's eyebrows furrowed together with concern. "Больно? Должен ли я получить кого-то?" {Does it hurt? Should I get someone?}</p><p>Vano lets out a dry laugh, peeling himself up into a sitting position, holding a hand over his hidden wound. "Это не ничто! Я в порядке. Не беспокойся обо мне, Ро." {This ain't nothing! I'm fine. Don't you worry about me, Ro.}</p><p>Ro drops her eyes to her hands as she clasps them with Vano's left one, lacing their fingers together. "Мне очень жаль, брат. Это моя вина, что это случилось." {I'm so sorry, brother. It's my fault this's happened.}</p><p>Vano gripped Ro's hand firmly as she blamed herself for him getting shot. He frowns, forcing the direct eye contact with his sister. She was always so hard on herself when trouble cinched them. Thinking it's her fault when in reality, that's how the world works. There were bad people. Terrible humans who prey on weaker humans. Even a rabbit can be a predator. That's the way it is. </p><p>"Я твой брат, Ро. Я всегда буду защищать тебя, и если это будет означать, что тебя убьют, пытаясь спасти твою жизнь, пусть будет так." Vano shook Ro's palm a little, ghosting a smile her way before wincing against the gesture. {I'm your brother, Ro. I will forever be obliged to protect you, and if it means getting shot trying to save your life, then so be it.} </p><p>Ro threw herself at her brother, arms slinging around his shoulders, trapping him into a shaken embrace, weeping into his neck. "Я люблю тебя, ты большой дурачок. Я не знаю, что бы я сделал, если бы кто-то забрал тебя у меня." {I love you, you big dummy. I don't know what I'd do if someone took you away from me.}</p><p>Vano chuckled, freeing his left hand and placing it on her back. He had noticed the second she entered the tent, that she had clothes. These people not only helped him, but they clothed Ro. Now they really were in their debt. Who knows how many tonics or whiskey bottles they used to sterilize him and their equipment. The dark-haired male was glad Ro had been saved. Shit, she was as terrified as he was when those O'Driscoll bastards grabbed her. Thought they were clever to disarm him, attempting to beat him into unconsciousness while they tried to take advantage of his sister. On the road, they were just heading towards a place called Rhodes. It was a ways away, but Ro had insisted they would be wasting daylight, so they went. Goddamn, they were ambushed, their caravan probably had been looted bone dry around now.</p><p>"Теперь ты в порядке, Ро. Мы в порядке." Vano rubbed circles over Ro's spine in comfort to ease her tears. He hated when she cried. Truly. It made him want to massacre the gang that was responsible for her pain. {You're okay now, Ro. We're okay.}</p><p>A throat is cleared, making the siblings separate from their heartfelt hug.</p><p>There at the entrance of the tent was a tall man with whitening hair, pale in complexion. He held this kind-polite posture in his smile. Now, the man behind him had dark hair, mustache and wore a formal red vest. They both came here for a reason, possibly to interrogate the two.</p><p>"Hello again, young man, young lady." The older one nods respectfully at the two upon entering, edging closer.</p><p>Ro had a difficult second, flickering her eyes between the two warily. "Вы?" {You are?}</p><p>The men were overcome with bewilderment. It was the same expression she held when they spoke to her.</p><p>Vano nudged Ro lightly before communicating with the clean-shaven men. "I'm sorry, Sirs. My sister doesn't speak much English. I've been meaning to teach her, never came around to it." His accent was thick, but they nodded in understanding, processing his brief explanation. </p><p>"It's quite alright, dear boy, " the old man speaks, holding his hand to himself and then to the man behind him. "I'm Hosea Matthews. This is Dutch Van der Linde. Might we have a word with you, Mister...?" </p><p>"Vano. Vano Arye, " Vano nodded, then gestured toward the girl settling on the crate again. "This is Ro." He proceeded to translate who they were to his sister, who nodded.</p><p>"I cannot imagine the horror you and sister have gone through, Mister Arye, " Mister Van Der Linde began gently. "If I may, could I ask what had happened?"</p><p>Vano gulped. His eyes flitted between the older men and toward his sister, his face screwed up with endless confusion. Letting out a sigh, he answered nimbly. "Ve vere just traveling to Rhodes. By the Dakota River, ve vas stopped by a few O'Driscolls saying they vere only there to rob us of any valuables and money. I decided to just give them vat ve had to avoid trouble, but as I vas retrieving our chest from the back of our caravan, I heard Ro begin to scream. I dropped the chest and bolted for her. Those men clearly didn't just vent money or valuable items. I took my shotgun and shot one of them, distracting them all just enough for Ro to run. I vas hit from behind soon after, they beat me senseless, but I didn't care vat happened to me, as long as Ro vas safe. It vasn't long before the rest vent after her. I tried to move through my pain. I knew if I didn't do something, they'd kill Ro." Vano took a deep breath, reaching over to his sister, laying a hand on hers, squeezing it firmly. "I vas almost too late. Damned bastards tore her clothes off ven I arrived. Tackled the one ready to. . ." He sucked in an enraged hiss. "I broke his damned neck. Vasn't long after I got shot by the remaining O'Driscolls. That's ven your boys found us. Ve are grateful they found us in time."</p><p>The older men nodded, consuming the information carefully like a rag in water.</p><p>Vano nearly squirmed under Mister Van der Linde's thoughtful gaze. He forced himself to remember not to show any hesitation or the slightest bit of fear or uncertainty. He wasn't sure, but he felt like something would happen if he did.</p><p>"I'm terribly sincerely sorry, young man, " Mister Matthews spoke up, eyes flicking to and from Vano and Ro. "You both should rest up. We'll discuss more later on. We'll get Pearson to cook up something for you."</p><p>And with that said, the men left. The tent flaps breezing to its original loose hanging.</p><p>"Мы в безопасности, Вано?" Ro's soft question brought Vano back. {Are we safe here, Vano?}</p><p>Lips pulled into a thin smile, the male reached over and squeezed Ro's right shoulder solacing her. </p><p>"Мы должны быть." {We should be.}</p><p>"Мы им доверяем?" {Do we trust them?}</p><p>Vano sighs, attention averting to the ground. "Нет, не сейчас." {No. Not yet.}</p><p>Ro says nothing, baking in the silence. She chews on her bottom lip with uneasiness and regret. It wasn't that she didn't trust these people, they took her and Vano in unconditionally upon a place of crisis. They had performed their medicine and dressed Vano's wound, and then cleaned and wrapped her own injury. She knew there shouldn't be, not necessarily distrust, but it's apart of what she felt. Most of the emotions she harbored were because she couldn't understand the conversation. But mostly, Ro felt intimidated by these men and what they could do. She didn't miss the holstered guns on their hips, whereas she and Vano had no weapon, no shield or protection. She didn't want a replay of nearly being raped. The shudder of horror freezes her senses over.</p><p>Despite her inability to understand them, Ro felt safer in this place than out there. And against her better judgment, this group of misfits is far better than those black-clad men.</p><p><em>But. . .</em>if Vano feels they could grow to trust one another, then Ro would have to try. For their sake, at least.</p><p>
  <em>It definitely will not be easy. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, if you're reading. I hope you liked it and that it wasn't quick paced. I don't have interesting A/N's seems. Sorry. It'll be better when I grow accustomed to this web of AO3. As I said, I'm new here, not to writing. Actually, I don't think I've mentioned it. *profused nervous sweating* don't mind me. My anti-social self is having a meltdown.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my scraps! I hope this trauma didn't upset ya too much! Sorry if it's a little fast-paced. It'll do for now. Hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>